Bacău County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Moldavia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Bacău | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Dragoş Benea | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6621 | area_rank = 14th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 706623 | population_rank = 6th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 113 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 60wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x344 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BC5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 5.49 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 7,776 (2008) | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role and were formed in order to manage funds from the European Union. 2As of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from engaging in any political activity in the first six months after his resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps. 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bacău ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with its capital city at Bacău. It has one commune, Ghimeș-Făget, in Transylvania. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 706,623 and the population density was 113/km². The ethnic breakdown was as follows:National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romanians - 98% *Hungarians/Csángós - 0.7% *Gypsies. According to the 2002 census the Csángó ( ) Hungarians number 5,100 people (0.7%). Some estimates put the total number of Csángós at around 70,000.1987 estimate published in: Tennant, Chris (transl.) (1994) The Hungarian minority’s situation in Ceauşescu's Romania. Boulder: Social Science Monographs. p. 33. Geography This county has a total area of 6,621 km². The West side of the county are mountains from the Eastern Carpathian group. Here, along the valleys of the Oituz River and Trotuş River there are two important links between Moldavia and Transylvania. To the East side, the heights decrease and the lowest point can be found on the Siret River valley which crosses the county from North to South in the middle. On the East side there is the Moldavian Plateau crossed by many small rivers. Neighbours *Vaslui County in the East. *Harghita County and Covasna County in the West. *Neamţ County in the North. *Vrancea County in the South. Economy The county of Bacău was one of the most industrialized regions in the communist period and it remained Moldavia's most important industrial center ever since. There are two large oil refineries at Oneşti and Dărmăneşti. Following the collapse of the communist regime, Bacău continued to be the region's most important GDP supplier, but the county became more famous for the controversial figures involved in local economy than for its performance. The predominant industries in the county are: * The chemical and oil industry. * Food industry. * Construction materials industry. * Wood and paper industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Aeronautics industry. In Bacău county there are important reserves of oil and salt. Also coal is exploited. Tourism The main tourist destinations in the county are: * The cities of Bacău and Oneşti. * The resorts: ** Slănic-Moldova ** Poiana Sărată ** Târgu Ocna ** Poiana Uzului * The Nemira Mountains. People * Gabriela Adameşteanu * Vasile Alecsandri * George Bacovia * Raluca Belciu * Radu Beligan * Nadia Comăneci * Loredana Groza * Alexandru Piru * Ion Rotaru * Marcus Solomon * Ion Talianu * Tristan Tzara * Gabriela Vrânceanu Firea Administrative divisions Bacău County has 3 municipalities, 5 towns and 85 communes *Municipalities **Bacău - capital city; population: 175,921 (as of 2002) **Moinești **Onești *Towns **Buhuși **Comănești **Dărmănești **Slănic-Moldova **Târgu Ocna *Communes **Agăș **Ardeoani **Asău **Balcani **Berești-Bistrița **Berești-Tazlău **Berzunți **Bârsănești **Blăgești **Bogdănești **Brusturoasa **Buciumi **Buhoci **Cașin **Căiuți **Cleja **Colonești **Corbasca **Coțofănești **Dămienești **Dealu Morii **Dofteana **Faraoani **Filipeni **Filipești **Găiceana **Ghimeș-Făget **Gârleni **Glăvănești **Gioseni **Gura Văii **Helegiu **Hemeiuș **Huruiești **Horgești **Itești **Izvoru Berheciului **Letea Veche **Lipova **Livezi **Luizi-Călugăra **Măgirești **Măgura **Mănăstirea Caşin **Mărgineni **Motoșeni **Negri **Nicolae Bălcescu **Odobești **Oituz **Oncești **Orbeni **Palanca **Parava **Pâncești **Parincea **Pârgărești **Pârjol **Plopana **Podu Turcului **Poduri **Prăjești **Racova **Răcăciuni **Răchitoasa **Roșiori **Sascut **Sănduleni **Sărata **Săuceşti **Scorțeni **Secuieni **Solonț **Stănișești **Strugari **Ștefan cel Mare **Tamași **Tătărăști **Târgu Trotuș **Traian **Ungureni **Urechești **Valea Seacă **Vultureni **Zemeș Politics Bacău became famous after electing Ilie Ilaşcu of the Greater Romania Party as their Senator, while he was held in prison in Transnistria. References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania